To something that cannot be named
by therugangel
Summary: Tsunade sends Neji and Shikamaru on an info gathering mission. What happens when the two Konoha geniuses realize something very unexpected on the way? Rated T to be safe for now. ON HOLD FOR NOW
1. An important mission?

_**To something that cannot be named**_

This is my first attempt at a NejiShika fic, so please be gentle. I wrote this as a request for my friend animelover597. Happy now Merissa? Anyway, if anyone can give me a better name idea, I welcome it. Of course, **I DO NOT OWN Naruto**. Hyuuga Neji and Nara Shikamaru © Masashi Kishimoto

**THIS WHOLE STORY WAS REPOSTED**

_Neji POV_: I was seriously annoyed. You do NOT annoy Hyuuga Neji if you know what's good for you. And my little cousin Hanabi was succeeding in doing that nicely. "Neji-nii-san, the hokage has requested your presence." Hanabi said, in her annoyingly loud voice. "Go away Hanabi! It's 6:00 in the morning." I said. "Hokage's orders!" Hanabi said. I grudgingly got out of bed.

_Shika POV_: my mother does not learn. I have asked her many times not to wake me up before 9:00, and here she was waking me at 6. "SHIKAMARU! Get your lazy butt up and go to the hokage!" She said. I turned over in bed. Next thing I knew, I was on the floor. "I said 'get up'! The hokage has an important mission for you." She said. Stiffly, I rose from the floor. "So troublesome." I muttered.

Normal POV: Neji had arrived at the hokage mansion. Shizune had showed him in. In Tsunade's office, she looked up at the Hyuuga prodigy and smiled. "Hello Neji." The female hokage said. Neji bowed to her. "You have a mission for me, hokage-sama?" Neji said. "I'm just waiting for your mission partner." Tsunade replied. "Partner?" Neji questioned. The door opened on Shikamaru. They stared at each other in surprise. "I believe you two already know each other so I don't need to waste time on introductions. Your mission is this: go to the hidden mist village and gather whatever information you can on the organization, the Akatsuki." Tsunade said. "Pardon me hokage-sama, but a simple info gathering mission requires a jounin and a chunin?" Neji said. "There are many bandits and assassins in the mist village and the land around it. You may also run into trouble from the people you ask. The Akatsuki is a sensitive subject to most villages." Tsunade said. "I knew this would be troublesome." Shikamaru said.


	2. Of boredom and accidents

_**Chapter two: of boredom and accidents**_

Okay, next chapter is up (no duh, right?) Hope you enjoy it. As before,** I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

THIS CHAPTER WAS EDITED, sorry -.-

_Neji POV_: this is going to be a long two weeks.

_Shika POV_: this is going to be troublesome.

_Normal POV_: Neji and Shikamaru finished packing and after being seen off by their families, started off on the mission. Seeing as neither young man was a man of words, the start of the journey was silent except for the sound of their breathing and footsteps. When the two stopped for a break after running for 48 kilometers (which is about 30 miles, please correct me if I'm wrong) Neji activated his Byakugan. "What are you doing?" Shikamaru asked, the first time the two had spoken to each other on the mission. "Checking to see if anyone is following us." Neji said. No one was. "Someone would have a really difficult time keeping up with us." Shikamaru said, as he lay back to nap. Neji deactivated his Byakugan and turned to face Shika. Shikamaru was lying on the ground with his eyes closed. He had never looked so peaceful, or attractive, in the Hyuuga prodigy's opinion. Neji felt a sudden surge of emotion he'd never experienced before. 'What was that feeling? Could it be… NO! I do not like Shikamaru! He's a guy and Hyuuga Neji is NOT gay. And even if I was, he's not my type.' Neji thought. (AN: No, I am not a homophobe, but Neji would think like that you have to admit). As the Hyuuga continued to argue internally with himself, Shikamaru opened his eyes. What he saw was Neji leaning towards him (unintentionally, or was it?) Neji had closed his eyes because he had to think hard (which was something he hardly ever has to do) so Shikamaru thought Neji was going to kiss him. 'I wonder what it would be like.' Shikamaru thought. 'Wait, what am I thinking?!" He finished. "Are you okay?" He asked, sitting up. "What? Oh yes." Neji said. Shikamaru lay back down again.

After a few minutes of complete silence, Neji looked at Shikamaru. "What?" Shikamaru questioned. "I'm bored." Neji said. 'I was hoping Neji at least would understand the meaning of peace and quiet. I guess not.' Shika thought. "What do you want me to do about it?" Shikamaru asked. "Let's play 20 questions." Neji said. 'That's the last thing I want to do.' Shika thought. "Fine, whatever." He replied. "What is your favorite band?" Neji said. "Green Day. Same question." Shikamaru said. "Paramore. What is your favorite song?" Neji asked. "Wake me up when September ends. What's your favorite color?" Shikamaru said. "White, yours?" Neji said. "Green. What do you think is your theme song?" Shikamaru said. "Boulevard of broken dreams." Neji said. "NO WAY! You like Green Day?" Shika remarked. "Not really, well, it's not my favorite at least." Neji said. "That's okay." Shika said. 'I might like this guy after all.' Both "geniuses" thought. Of course, on that note, leave it to Neji to make the situation awkward. "Who do you have a crush on?" Neji asked. "None of your business. Do you now, or have you ever, like a guy?" Shikamaru asked. 'Crap! Better lie!' Neji thought. "NO!" Neji said, a little too quickly. Shika raised an eyebrow questioningly, but was either fooled or too lazy to ask. "Who and where was your first kiss?" Shikamaru asked. "TenTen at a genin party Ino had." Neji said, remembering that night. Sakura had suggested spin the bottle and Neji got TenTen. At the time, he didn't complain though. "I think I remember that." Shika said. "Same question." Neji said. "Temari at a Christmas party Naruto had." Shika said. Ino and Sakura had trapped them under the mistletoe and made them kiss. "Wow, I thought it would've been Ino." Neji said. "Yeah you'd think that wouldn't you." Shika muttered. "Who was your first crush?" Shikamaru asked. "TenTen, who was yours?" Neji said. "Ino, I guess. I don't think I ever had a "first crush." Shikamaru said. "Really?" Neji said. "Yeah, now you know what." Shika said. "What?" Neji said. "I'm going to sleep." Shikamaru said. He did as he said he would. Neji decided to take a nap too.

After a brief nap, the boys took off. They ran the rest of the day, until it got dark. Shikamaru insisted they stop, because if they were attacked he wouldn't be able to use his jutsu. Neji set up the tent while Shikamaru went to get water and firewood. Neji completed his task without difficulty (of course). When he finished he looked around for Shikamaru. He heard a loud splash. "Byakugan!" He yelled, activating his keke genkia. He looked at the woods and saw a figure stumble out. It was Shikamaru. He was soaked and covered in wood splinters. "What happened?" Neji asked, deactivating his Byakugan. "I went to collect the wood, but the wood collected me, into the river." Shikamaru said. "Wood pushed you into the water…" Neji said in disbelief. "Come check if you don't believe me!" Shikamaru said. Neji followed Shikamaru into the woods. A river came into view, along with a bunch of splintered wood and a big splash mark in the dirt. Neji checked out the area with his Byakugan. Chakra was everyone on the wood. "Someone infused chakra into those branches." Neji said, moving closer and picking one up. "NO DON'T!" Shikamaru said, running to stop Neji and touched the stick too. The stick glowed blue with chakra and threw both boys into the river. They both yelled as they fell into the water. After floating along a few moments, they climbed out. "What the hell was that?" Neji said, squeezing water out of his hair. "I have no clue." Shikamaru said. Now both boys were soaking wet, and irritated by being bested by wood. They walked back to the campsite.


	3. Whispers in the night

_**Chapter three: Whispers in the night**_

I had a lot of difficulty with this chapter because I had no ideas for it, sorry for the slow update and it's a short chapter but it might be worth it, depending on your point of view.

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

_**EDIT:**_ yeeeeah, sorry about this… the whole story had bad format and grammar… I fixed all of the chapters =\

_Normal POV_: Neji and Shika walked back to the campsite. "Great, now my clothes are wet!" Neji said. "That's something a girl would say." Shika remarked. "Wuh-well, this is special robe. I-I can't get it wet." Neji stuttered, which was unlike him.

_Neji POV_: Okay, something is wrong with this picture. I am in the middle of the woods, soaking wet, and another guy is making me stutter. WHAT… THE… HELL!

_Normal POV_: They reached the campsite. "How are we going to dry off?" Neji asked. "Well, look around for firewood." Shikamaru said. Both the Konoha geniuses looked around for firewood. After the boys finally managed to collect firewood and start a fire, Shikamaru sat on one side of the fire hugging his legs to himself. He stared into the fire, (aren't fires hypnotizing?) while Neji sat on the opposite side. Neji activated his Byakugan to see what the fire looked like with those eyes. Just as mesmerizing, with white swirls of energy. It got late. Shikamaru began to nod off. 'I'll just go to bed.' Shikamaru thought. He stood up. Neji looked up at him. "What are you doing?" He asked. "Going to bed, you should too… because we have an early start." Shikamaru said. Neji stood and after putting out the fire, the boys went in the tent. Shikamaru unrolled his sleeping bag on the edge of the tent on one side and Neji unrolled his on the other edge. After a few minutes, the tent was silent.

_Shika POV_: after I fell asleep, pictures started running through my mind. They flipped like a projector. They were pictures of the people I grew up with, like Chouji and Ino. The pictures go faster and faster until they are a blur. It stops on one particular picture. Neji. I don't know how I feel about him. Hardly any people like him because he is too uptight and proper, and he almost killed his younger cousin. I however, think there is more to him then prim and properness. Little did I know, I was saying his name aloud. "Neji." I mumbled. I rolled over off my sleeping bag. "Neji." I mumble again. I roll over again, only this time I'm laying next to said person. Now I'm cold, and I feel warmth next to me so I snuggle up to it. "Neji."

_Neji POV_: I'm asleep, but I could swear I hear someone saying my name. I feel something warm nestle up to me. This wakes me up. I open my eyes and see Shikamaru snuggling (there's no better word for it) up to me. My eyes widen. Then, as if the snuggling wasn't enough, I hear him mutter something. It sounds like "edgy". Then he says it again, so clear I almost think he woke up: "Neji." My eyes widen even more. I wonder what he's dreaming cause whatever it is, it involves me. I contemplate waking him up, but I don't think that would be the best idea. After a while, I manage to fall back asleep.

_Normal POV_: dawn broke over the clearing. Birds started chirping and it annoyed Shikamaru into waking him up. He saw he was cuddling against Neji. He yelled in surprise, waking the Hyuuga up. Said Hyuuga jumped to his feet ready to fight expecting an attack. He looked around and saw none. He looked down and saw Shika. "What was that?" he asked. 'I can't tell him! What would he think?!' Shika thought. "I, uh, had a nightmare." Shikamaru lied badly. "About what?" Neji said, deciding not to push the lie. "Nothing important." Shikamaru said. Neji pretended to just notice the Nara boy was no longer on his sleeping bag. "Why aren't you on your sleeping bag?" Neji asked. "I guess I rolled off it in my sleep." Shikamaru said, looking down as if he just noticed it too, but he really was just hiding his blush.


End file.
